Te extraño
by Kar Cullen
Summary: Nessie extraña a su viejo mejor amigo Jake y todo por lo que han pasado juntos...


Te extraño…

Extraño las risas, lo juegos, las tonterías que se nos ocurrían a cada rato en nuestro tiempo juntos.

Extraño verte a diario en clase y no sentir nada malo por el hecho de molestarnos a cada rato.

Extraño los apodos y chistes que solo nosotros 2 entendíamos.

Extraño sentir como nuestra amistad era algo que me hacía sentir bien y me hacía olvidarme de todo lo malo por un rato.

Extraño cuando pensaba que enserio había encontrado una amistad única y a alguien en quien enserio podía confiar así como él en mi.

Extraño el dolor que sentimos cuando ya no podíamos estar juntos como antes.

Extraño esos mensajes de esperanza y cariño cuando decíamos que nada permitiría que nos separáramos y nunca dejaríamos de hablar.

Extraño que hubiera alguien que sin importar las circunstancias estara ahí para mi, ofreciéndome su apoyo.

Extraño los mensajes diarios en cuanto fueron vacaciones y tuvimos que dejar de vernos.

Extraño que no sintiera esa presión de esperar que mandaras el mensaje sino los 2 hacíamos que nunca dejáramos de hablar.

Extraño molestarte pero al mismo tiempo ayudarte con esa persona que antes era especial para ti.

Extraño lo que sentí la primera vez que me dijiste te quiero.

Extraño tu cara de horror cuando nos enteramos que ya ni en clase podríamos estar juntos.

Extraño tus mensajes tristes diciendo que las cosas ya no eran igual y que me necesitabas a tu lado.

Extraño tener la sensación de tener el mejor amigo que alguien hubiera poder haber tenido.

Extraño que yo te extrañara pero solo porque quería verte, como mi amigo.

Extraño nuestras peleas de quien quería mas a quien.

Extraño tus dedicatorias bonitas que me sacaban grandes sonrisas.

Extraño el tiempo en el que no me daba cuenta de lo especial que me había convertido para ti.

Extraño los nervios que sentí cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Extraño el día en el que me dijiste lo que sentías por mí.

Extraño ver tu cara de desilusión cuando supiste que te quería pero no de la forma en la que tu hubieras querido.

Extraño mis esfuerzos por hacer que a pesar de lo que hubiera pasado, siempre estaríamos juntos, siempre serías mi mejor amigo.

Extraño tus mensajes por la noche, diciendo ahora si en serio lo especial que era para ti.

Extraño mis nervios y confusiones sin saber que contestarte.

Extraño el dolor que sentía por saber que te estaba lastimando.

Extraño tus regalos y sorpresas que me traías así como tu mensajes que tenia en mi celular cada día sin falta.

Extraño como mi corazón empezó a ver las cosas de una forma diferente con todo respecto a ti.

Extraño la ilusión que ahora mis ojos sentían al ver que me buscabas…

Extraño la desilusión que sentí cuando supe que había otra chica más en tu corazón.

Extraño saber que yo fui la causante de que no pudieras estar con ella.

Extraño esos mensajes en los que decías que ella no significaba para ti ni la mitad de lo que yo significaba para ti.

Extraño la ilusión que volvió a mi.

Extraño aquella platica larga en la que nos explicamos todo lo que sentíamos.

Extraño aquel día en el que después de todo ahora yo fui rechazada por ti.

Extraño cuando me dije a mi misma que tenía que aceptar las cosas y simplemente continuar con la amistad.

Extraño el dolor que ahora sentí más fuerte cuando de nuevo llegaron las vacaciones.

Extraño tus mensajes diciendo que me extrañabas después de todo.

Extraño la desesperación e inquietud que sentía los días que olvidabas mensajearme.

Extraño los mensajes largos y cursis de agradecimiento cuando llegó el fin de año.

Extraño cuando contábamos los días para vernos.

Extraño ese abrazo que te dí en cuanto te volví a ver.

Extraño verte todos los descansos y que tu corrieras a buscarme.

Extraño tus mensajes diarios de buenos días.

Extraño volverme a sentir importante para alguien.

Extraño que mi ilusión volviera.

Extraño el día que te di la carta diciendo mucho de lo que sentía por ti.

Extraño el fuerte dolor que sentí cuando sin darme cuenta, ese mismo día ya agarrabas la mano de alguien más.

Extraño ese desánimo y ganas de hacer nada por el simple hecho de tener que volver a verte junto a ella.

Extraño que a pesar de agarrarla de la mano tu siguieras viéndome como si tuvieras derecho de hacerlo.

Extraño mi confusión de cada noche antes de dormir sobre como estaban las cosas.

Extraño el mensaje diciendo que extrañabas estar conmigo en vez de ella.

Extraño el coraje que sentí.

Extraño como de nuevo con tus palabras volví a caer.

Extraño esa felicidad cuando me entere que las cosas con ella habían acabado.

Extraño como de nuevo yo volví a formar parte especial de tu vida.

Extraño los abrazos.

Extraño los besos en la mejilla.

Extraño esos "te quiero" que llegaban a mi celular.

Extraño como te convertiste en mi tema principal con mis amigas.

Extraño estar convencida del hecho de que te amaba.

Extraño esos mensajes de ánimo y cariño que me mandabas cuando me fui de viaje.

Extraño como estando del otro lado del mundo y tan lejos de ti, siguieras sacándome grandes sonrisas.

Extraño sentir que algo me faltaba el día en el que olvidabas mandarme mensaje.

Extraño esos mensajes cursis noche a noche.

Extraño cuando me di cuenta de algo muy raro, de repente deje de necesitarte por el hecho de estar distraída con tantas cosas que pasaron en el viaje.

Extraño el día que me di cuenta que contigo o son ti podía ser feliz.

Extraño esa sensación extraña cuando después de un mes…te vi.

Extraño ese abrazo que me hizo olvidar lo demás, te tenía ahí conmigo…y te amaba de verdad….ese abrazo me hizo olvidar todo lo sucedido en el viaje. Tu no podías desaparecer tan fácil de mi vida.

Extraño cuando dejamos de hablar por un tiempo, ya que los 2 nos cansamos de rogar.

Extraño tus celos cuando estaba más con otro amigo que contigo.

Extraño tus mensajes de nunca quiero perderte porque no puedo estar sin verte.

Extraño mis contestaciones cursis.

Extraño como un día me devolviste todo lo que yo te había hecho.

Extraño el día en el que ahora yo tenía celos.

Extraño cuando me di cuenta de que los mensajes habían desaparecido.

Extraño ese último día antes de estas vacaciones en el que por primera vez las conversaciones cursis fueron en persona.

Extraño el haberte tenido tan cerca y perder la oportunidad de robarte un beso.

Extraño el último abrazo que te di.

Extraño darme cuenta de que te había perdido, y ahora todo lo que decías era para no quedar mal conmigo.

En fin extraño todo eso y más porque es todo lo que he vivido respecto a ti.

Ya no te amo. Eso ya pasó.

Lo que extraño más de todo es esa amistad que un día prometimos nunca acabaría….me pregunto que pasó con esa promesa…

Que extraño acabaron las cosas…

Te extraño a ti. Pero ¿qué se puede hacer cuando te das cuenta de que al igual que tu, otra persona puede regresártelo o peor?

Te quiero. Siempre lo haré. Y siempre cumpliré con las promesas que te he hecho. Recuerda que si tu eres feliz yo también.

Enserio espero que lo que queda de amistad entre nosotros vuelva a florecer a algún día…

Y de esa forma volveré escribir…"te extraño".


End file.
